Won't Get Fooled Again
by sideeffectsofjay
Summary: The whole team pulls together and attempts the impossible - tricking a genius mind! One-shot in honor of April Fool's Day.


**A/N: This is just a short, slightly fluffy one-shot in honor of April Fool's Day. I hope everyone has fun and doesn't get tricked too terribly!  
**

 _"Never let your loyalty make a fool of you." - Unknown_

A generic melody fills Dr. Reid's ears as his phone buzzes on his bedside table. He mumbles something incoherent and finally rolls over to pick it up, becoming more alert when he sees the name, along with the time, flashing on the screen. "Sir, my alarm didn't go off! I'll be there in twenty minutes!" Before his supervisor has time to respond, Reid has already jolted out of bed and starts pulling random items of clothing out of his drawers.

"It's alright, Reid. Everyone is allowed to be late once," Agent Hotchner's monotonous voice echoes through the speaker as Reid hops around in an attempt to pull on a pair of pants with one hand. "Just hurry. We have a case in Dallas."

"On my way," Reid responds, flipping his phone shut and tossing it on his bed as he pulls on a sweater and button-up. He then runs into his bathroom and brushes his teeth for no more than twenty seconds, comes back out and puts on a pair of mismatched socks along with his shoes, slings a tie over his shoulder, and is out the door in record time.

Since the subway station is only a block from Reid's apartment, he walks it at a normal pace, bumping into a few commuters and mumbling a half-hearted "sorry" as he focuses his attention on tying his tie. Luckily for him, the train has just stopped by the time he descends the concrete stairs. He walks through the first set of opened doors he sees and doesn't even bother to sit down for the ten minute ride to Quantico.

"I'm so sorry, guys," he apologizes fifteen minutes later as he rushes into the BAU's conference room. In his morning scramble, Reid had forgotten both his messenger bag and a cup of coffee with six teaspoons of sugar. He can barely function without either of those things, and is thankful that the team has their own private jet with their own coffee maker and endless supply of sugar cubes. His mouth waters at the thought, which is why he hasn't paid much attention to his surroundings until Garcia speaks to him.

"There's our resident genius. Here." She hurls a black duffel bag into his chest and ushers him out the door before he has a chance to say anything to her. "The Avengers have already assembled on the plane. They're waiting for you there. Run! Run like the wind, my child!"

Wasting no time, Reid falls into a sprint once again, nearly tripping over the leg of his own desk as he runs through the bullpen and back into the elevator. As soon as he reaches the ground floor, he takes several twisting, turning hallways before pushing through a back door marked "authorized personnel only," squinting into the harsh morning sunlight as he heads across the FBI's airstrip and up the stairs to a waiting jet.

"Hey, Garcia said you guys were waiting. Do you have the -" Reid stops, clutching his side as he struggles for breath. "Guys?" The cab is eerily silent, and there is no sign of his five co-workers anywhere. Reid looks around confusedly for a moment before turning on his heel to walk back outside and find out what is going on. His foot has just landed on the first step when Garcia's chirpy voice fills the jet.

"Hello?" Garcia sounds just as perplexed as Reid feels, so he steps back inside and stands in front of a small monitor attached to the wall, where Garcia's eyes are sweeping the area frantically.

"Garcia, I thought you said they were waiting for me."

"They...they were," she replies, concern coating her usually sweet voice as she punches something in on her keyboard. "Everybody just calm down. I'm phoning Morgan now."

"Wait, what? I am calm. You're the one who isn't calm," Reid accuses. It isn't like him to insinuate an argument, but Reid is already irritated at the unlucky string of events plaguing his morning.

"I'm calm, too! You're the one who came in all late and disheveled! Maybe if you would have been on time -"

"Okay, Garcia. We don't have time for this right now." Reid positions himself in a nearby chair and runs his fingers through his hair, taking a moment to try and collect himself before standing back up and pacing the floor anxiously. "Did Morgan answer?"

"No," Garcia says, her face falling. "Let me try the others." One click turns into three, and shortly thereafter, five. Not a single one of their teammates had picked up their phones, and Reid is unable to try himself because he left his laying on his bed at home. "Go outside and see if you see them. Maybe they went to the bathroom or something," Garcia suggests.

"Yes, I'm sure they all went to the bathroom together," Reid replies sarcastically, looking into the monitor with irritance.

"Just go," Garcia instructs, making a shooing motion with her manicured hands.

" _Fine,"_ Reid huffs, tossing his bag on the floor and exiting the plane. "Hotch? Rossi?" he calls out, feeling ridiculous to be yelling out their names on a seemingly empty runway. "Guys? What are you doing?" When he gets no reply, Reid decides to go back into the building and check around in there. Maybe the case has been resolved, and the BAU's assistance is no longer required. It would be a first in Reid's career, but not entirely impossible.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!" Reid stops with his hand on the door handle, looking around for the agent to match that familiar, deep voice.

"Morgan?" Reid calls out when he can't seem to locate his friend.

"Up here!"

"What?" Reid slowly tilts his head back, starting to wonder if this is all just a strange dream. Before he has the chance to pinch himself and find out, ice cold water cascades down from an open window and soaks him from head to toe, sending a chill to his very core. Laughter echoes from above him, and he looks up just in time to see a dark hand falling away from the windowsill. He doesn't have time to process what just happened, he just knows that Derek Morgan is a dead man.

Reid struggles to get a grip on the door with a wet hand, but when he finally does, he flings it open angrily and steps inside, thankful that the Bureau has yet to turn on the air conditioning for the season. He looks down the empty hallway to his left, and then to the right. Reid decides to take the staircase, knowing that it will be much quicker than the elevator. He takes each step two at a time, almost losing his footing and finally emerging onto the second floor just as Morgan throws himself into the elevator. "Oh no, you don't!" He runs as fast as he can to the end of the hallway, stopping the door with his arm just in time and stepping inside.

Morgan is backed into a corner, doubled over in a fit of laughter at the sight of his best friend. "Oh my god," he manages to get out between violent giggles. "This is great! It's usually me who gets pranked around here. I finally did it. I finally got Dr. Reid!"

Reid glares at the agent for a second, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin forward slightly. Morgan holds a finger up in desperation, silently telling Reid to hold on while he catches his breath. "Ah, that was good," he finally says, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes dramatically. Reid huffs and taps his foot on the elevator floor angrily. "Wait, you're not seriously mad, are you?"

Morgan stands up straighter, giving Reid a strange look when the young agent doesn't falter in the slightest. "Reid, come on man. It was just a joke."

"I'm not mad at you," Reid finally answers, uncrossing his arms and holding them out to his sides. "In fact, that was a really great joke. C'mere. I would like to give you a hug."

Morgan's eyes grow wide as he realizes what Reid is about to do. "T-that's alright," he pleas, looking the wet, shivering agent up and down. "I think a handshake will suffice." Morgan holds out a hand. Reid doesn't even glance down at it as he slowly approaches Morgan, who has nowhere to go in the corner of an elevator. "Reid, I am warning you. If you take one more step…"

In a final act of defense, Morgan side-steps Reid before he has time to figure out what's happening. He's much stronger than Reid, therefor has no problem in grabbing him by the waist, picking him up, and pulling him down to the floor. Morgan places a hand on the back of Reid's head so it doesn't bump the tile, but that is as far as he goes with his mercy.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Morgan, sto-" It is too late. Morgan positions himself with one knee on each side of the man underneath of him, effectively pinning him down so that there is no chance of him wriggling his way out. His fingers find Reid's rib cage and gently digs into it, prompting a series of high-pitched laughs, whimpers, and "please stop's" from the ticklish agent.

Neither of them notice when the elevator doors open again, revealing Rossi, Prentiss, Hotch, and JJ, who holds a laptop in her arms that has Garcia on a video chat. "April Foo-" they all shout in unison, not finishing the phrase as their eyes lock in on the scene before them.

Reid is lying on his back, his face red and his hair a mess, while Morgan straddles him with his hands on either side of the former's chest. The two of them look up at the rest of their team, who stare back in silence. "I uh, I can explain," Morgan says, standing up and offering a hand to Reid. He takes it gratefully, straightening out his tie once he's safely on his feet.

"Wait. All of you were in on this?" The wheels in Reid's head slowly begin to turn, and everything falls into place almost instantly. From the moment he woke up this morning, he'd practically painted a target on his back and walked straight into their trap. They were never on the plane, and Garcia knew that. She knew that Reid would go back inside to look for them, and that Morgan would have the perfect opportunity to dump a bucket of water onto his head. They knew he'd run up after him, and Morgan purposefully entered the elevator at that exact moment so that Reid could catch up to him and the rest of the team could surprise him at the bottom. That still left one thing unexplained.

"How did you guys know I would be late?"

"Oh, _please,"_ JJ starts with a smirk. "Dr. Reid is never late."

"Then how -"

"It's only nine a.m., kiddo," Rossi holds out his watch for Reid to see, who furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"But-"

"Here's twenty bucks," Hotch says, handing over a green bill and almost smiling. "When I swung by to pick up those files last night, Jack didn't 'accidentally' break your alarm. I put him up to it so that you'd have to use the clock on your phone."

"At which point _I_ , Technical Goddess Extraordinaire, wirelessly tapped into your cellular device and set the time two hours ahead, thus ensuring that your alarm wouldn't go off and that you'd think you were late." Garcia wears a proud smile on her face through the laptop screen, as JJ and Rossi share a satisfied glance.

"After all this time," Prentiss says, "After all of the magic tricks and the unexplained disappearance of the sugar packets in the break room, we _finally_ got you."

"I can't believe this," Reid mutters, looking around at the people in front of him and then down at his wet shoes, "How could I have not seen this coming? There is fifty-six point two-seven percent chance that someone will get pranked on April Fool's Day, and a sixty percent chance that it will come from a co-worker."

"Alright," Rossi states, cutting Reid off from giving them a math and history lesson so early in the morning, "We all have paperwork to do." He gives Reid a friendly pat on the back and heads off down the hallway, followed by Hotch, JJ, and Prentiss. Morgan stays behind, eager to tease Reid some more on the walk back to the bullpen.

"I can't believe this," Reid says again, shock evident in his eyes as he continues to stare at the floor.

"Oh, you best believe it, Pretty Boy." Morgan slings an arm around Reid's shoulders and guides him down the hallway, a smirk on his face that will probably last a week. "My little genius just got duped by a bunch of old, gun-waving baboons."

"It's not that that I don't believe," Reid answers innocently, attempting to pull away when Morgan ruffles his sopping wet hair.

"Then what?"

"I just can't believe that Hotch was in on it. I didn't think that man had a non-serious bone in his body."

Morgan considers this for a moment, and eventually shrugs his shoulders. "I guess we all have different sides to us."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Reid nods his head in agreement, wrapping his arm around Morgan's back and patting him on the shoulder before pulling away and walking ahead of him. "This isn't over, Derek Morgan." He walks through a pair of swinging doors and disappears behind them, leaving Morgan to stare after him in wonderment.

"Touche, kid. Touche."


End file.
